Survival of a Single Mom
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Just an AU story about Marge and Lisa.
1. Chapter 1

Survival of a Single Mom

Author's notes: This is an AU story, and the cartoon series isn't canon but expect some nods. Also, in this reality Marge was never married to Homer, and no Bart and Marge. She only had Lisa with another man. So the story might be weird.

* * *

Springfield, NT

It's like any other American town. It's the home of a single mother who recently divorced, and has gotten complete custody of her 6-year-old daughter and only child.

It wasn't a very pleasant situation. Her no good excuse of a husband won the house and everything else with it. Leaving them nothing but a pair of luggage.

Marge and Lisa woke up to find themselves sitting at a bus stop bench. That husband of hers apparently just took them out of the house without even packing up their belongings. They signed the papers to make the divorce official only yesterday, it seems he's very eager to get them out. He must have brought them here while they were asleep, without getting into trouble.

As Marge gets up, she looked at her reflection on an advertisement next to them. She was shocked to see she's wearing her strapless green dress, red pearls, red high-heels, red pearl earrings, her blue hair in a tall beehive do like she once had in her prom, and badly applied makeup - eyeliner, lipstick, and a well-placed beauty mark. She tried pulling it out, but it's really on there as it hurts.

"Aah! My lord, I look like a Lebanese prostitute." She said to herself. She also noticed her voice was suddenly a little grovel. She has a more feminine sounding voice, but she's been doing a lot of yelling while she and her ex argued a lot. She hopes it'll clear up soon.

She turned to Lisa and find she's wearing a short, strapless red dress with a zigzag hem and matching red Mary-Janes. Marge finds it a little too revealing for a 6-year-old. Her skirt might be too short for her, she can almost see her panties while she's sitting down. Marge is furious at her ex for dressing her up that way.

Marge got her purse, but there's barely enough money and all her cards are gone. So she'll have to get a job. But she still got the gift for Lisa, though now isn't a good time to give it to her.

"Mommy, where are we?" Lisa asked, holding her mom's hand.  
"Right now sweetie, we're going to find a place to stay." Marge assured her.

The bus arrives, Marge takes Lisa's hand and grabs her luggage with her other hand, while Lisa grabs hers. Marge can't help but feel self-conscious as they walk pass the passengers gawking at them. She and Lisa take their seats on the back of the bus. Marge crosses her arms during the ride. Marge glance at Lisa kicking her feet up. She's worried about being exposed. She saw two older boys sitting on front.

They eventually come to a stop at the Sleep Easy Motel. Marge decided they need some place to stay at least for the night.

"Let's go, Lisa."  
"Okay, mommy."  
Once again Marge feels everyone's eyes on them as they got off the bus.

After they got off the bus, it immediately closes its door and dash off. Marge realize they're now at the bad part of Springfield. She noticed a few of the letters burn out of the motel sign, titling itself "Sleazy Motel". And if that's not bad enough, she noticed a quartet of prostitutes standing by the entrance of the office. Nervous, she firmly gripped Lisa's hand and just walk straight to the door.

"Lookin' for a good time, little girl?" asked the platinum blonde lady in the green tank top and short skirt, and wearing fishnets.  
"You mean having fun? Yes I am!" Lisa said eagerly.  
"No, you're not!" Marge exclaimed as she pulls Lisa inside. "Wait here."

Marge went back outside and close the door behind her.  
"She's really not." She said to the hookers, "She's just a little girl and I appreciate it if you don't talk to her like that."  
The hookers glare at her for a moment until the one in green speaks again.  
"Excuse me?! Who are you to tell us what to do?" She approached Marge.  
"Look I'm trying to be civil here. I know you women had hard lives and I sympathize, but I don't want my daughter exposed to your lifestyles."  
"If your daughter wants to be around us then that's her own damn business!" The black girl in the pink tank top and thigh-high boots said walking from behind Marge.  
"Watch your mouth, young lady! I will not have you cursing around my daughter!"  
"We can fucking curse when we fucking want, you bitch!" The blonde hooker in a red dress, white pearls and black stockings screamed, and pushed Marge, who's now furious. She clenches her fists. She's unaware that she's already drawing attention to herself.  
"You four are the most thoughtless, insensitive , conceited, self-absorbed, trashy group of women I have ever met! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Selling yourselves for money! Dolling yourself up like that! I would never!"  
The hookers suddenly laughed their heads off. Marge feels self-conscious as she noticed the onlooking crowd from her peripheral vision.  
"You're one to talk, sugar!" The hooker with purplish hair and a black dress said.  
"Look at you in that dress and bizarre hairdo. What are you from the 50s?" The black girl joked.  
"What I wear is none of your damn business!" Marge said.  
"Oh, and it's you're business to tell us what to do?" the girl in green said.  
"Well, _someone_ has to! I'm sure you break your mothers' hearts over your life choices!"  
"Fuck our mothers! They never let us do what we want!" the girl in green said.  
"Yeah, always telling us how to dress! We should dress sexy if we want!" the black girl said.  
"It's our rights as women!" the blonde girl, "though the way _you_ dress should be a crime!"  
"And it looks like your daughter's the same!" the girl in the black dress said.

They laugh again, but this time earning more laughs from the crowd. Marge has never been so embarrassed in her life. Not wanting to further humiliate herself, she just walked back inside the office.

Lisa was playing with her talking Malibu Stacy doll. "Don't ask me, I'm just a girl." It said as she pulled its string, followed by giggling. She then saw her mom came back inside, her face red with anger for some reason. "Mommy?"  
"WHAT?" Marge suddenly shouted. Lisa just stood there, all quiet and worried. "Are you alright?"  
"It's nothing, Lisa. Don't worry about it." She reassures her, the less said about the quarrel the better.  
Marge walks up to the counter. (The clerk is the Sarcastic Guy.)  
"A room for two please," she asked.  
"Sure thing, doll." He said. As he's about to hand her the keys, "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with you and those hookers?"  
"It's nothing."  
"I just don't understand a pretty broad like you would be mingling with a bad crowd like that? Well now that I see it, you kinda look like a Lebanese prostitute in that get up. Did you come from some fancy party?"  
"Because my idiot ex-husband made me! That's all I have to say, okay?"  
"Sure, whatever you say. Pleasant day." He hands her the keys. Marge murmurs as she snatches the key from his hands.

They got out from the same door where those hookers are still loitering.  
"What? Care to join us, honey?" The one in green chides, earning some laughs from the other three.  
"Oh and sweetie," the black girl reached down to Lisa's eye level, "you know you can come play with us whenever you like. We can be best friends."  
"Okay lady!" Lisa exclaimed.  
"Hmmmmmmm!" Marge groans in anger as she drags Lisa away.  
"We'll be seeing ya, sugar!" The blonde hollered as she twiddled her fingers.

Marge and Lisa climb the stairs to their room.  
"Hey, mommy! We got a swimming pool! Can we go?"  
Marge looks down and sees a man trying to fish a body out of the water with a skimmer.  
"Not right now, dear," she replies.

Marge and Lisa's room is 172.

"Hey lady!" The hooker in green shouted, "we know which room you're at!"  
"Yeah, so we know where to find you!" The hooker in the black dress said.  
"Okay, see ya later!" Lisa waved at them.

Later that night, Lisa goes to sleep in her clothes. All peacefully while Marge spends the rest of the night staring out the window in dejection. She also has a baseball bat in hand just in case.

"Will this be our life now?" Marge thought to herself with concern.

* * *

I know it's kinda weird, but this idea came to me for awhile.

Should I continue? Anyone have any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Two years gone by, and just as Marge feared, it hasn't gotten any better for them.

First off, Marge was only able to get a job as a waitress at a truck stop. For some reason, she still had to war her strapless green dress. Not that she has anything else to wear. She gets a lot of catcalls from male patrons and snide remarks from female patrons. But she was able to get enough money to extend their stay at the motel and eventually move to an apartment permanently. Yet she's stuck on the job since she's unable to apply anywhere else, no other job skills.

The apartment is only a few blocks away from the motel they were staying at. It's a little shady. The neighborhood is crime-ridden. Their home is a three-room: with a living room and kitchen combo, and two bedrooms.

Unfortunately, those hookers who harassed Marge and Lisa at the motel had followed them there, and they now loiter outside the apartment building waiting for them to come out to harass them more. They tease Marge by shouting to everyone to hear that she likes hookers. Marge has never been more embarrassed. One incident has has her going to the supermarket when the hookers harass her while a couple of church-going women were walking on the other sidewalk.  
"Hey church-going ladies! Meet our new friend Marge! She's a lesbian and just love hookers! Can you believe it?" the platinum blonde hooker exclaimed. She and her fellow hookers laugh. Marge's face glows red as the two women glare and shake their heads at Marge, silently scolding her. The African-American hooker then kisses Marge's cheek. "I love you, sweet thing." Mortified, Marge runs from them to get the bus while they chase after her.  
"Wait, don't runaway from your feelings!" chides the hooker with purple hair and black dress.  
"It's okay, you can open to us!" yelled the blonde hooker in the red dress.  
"We love you too, baby!" the platinum blonde shouted. Marge made it to the bus. They mockingly wave good-bye to Marge. "We'll miss you, cutie! Love you!" the blonde in the red dress said, while blowing kisses at Marge. The passengers on the bus stare at her on the way to the supermarket.  
" _Why me?_ " Marge thought, still flushed with embarrassment.

Nevertheless, after settling in, Marge is able to take Lisa to school. But not before giving finally Lisa her gift.  
"Now for your first day of school, you get what my mother gave me." Marge pulls out a box from her sweater and takes out a pair of pearl earrings similar to Marge's, only white.  
"Pearls! Just like mommy's!" Lisa happily said. Marge puts it around Lisa's neck. She's happy to be like her mom. The two hug each other. And that's the last time they were truly happy together.

After school, Lisa runs back home crying and slams her bedroom door. Worried, Marge knocks on Lisa's door.  
"Lisa honey, are you okay?"  
"Go away!"  
"Lisa, I want to know what happened so I can help."  
"How are you gonna help?! You already done enough!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean the kids make fun of me because of the way I dress! They called me harlot, whore and hoochie!"  
"Why would they-"  
"That's what all the kids called you too! Is that true, mommy? Are we a bunch of hoochies?"  
Marge is stumped by that question. She looks down at her dress and then at Lisa's. She should have known this would happen. Why didn't she wait until they get new modest clothes? She subconsciously likes the way they both dress. She feels sexy in her green dress, and she finds Lisa cute in her red dress. There's a discount clothing store that sells identical green and red dresses. Though reluctant, Marge wanted to save money so she bought a bunch.  
"Lisa, I-"  
"Just leave me alone, Marjorie!"  
Marge gasped, her own daughter called her by her first name. And she never called her mommy or mom again.

Just as she fears, Lisa has grown to become a trouble-maker in just under two years. She constantly been called to the school to either talk to her or pick her up. She learns that it's because either she was picked on or got into fights. The kids continue to tease Lisa for the way she dresses. One boy even tried to peak under her dress. She would act out in class, insulting her teacher Mrs. Hoover. After picking her up to bring her home, she would just slouch in her seat and listen to her iPod. Not knowing what else to do, Marge just tells Lisa to go to her room, where Lisa would just lay on her bed sulking and looking at her ceiling.

Marge also finds a bar called Moe's. Some place to drown her sorrows. When she first entered, the mostly male patrons made catcalls.  
"Hey sweetcheeks, lookin' for a good time?" a stocky guy with slicked-back red hair and a red jacket shouted.  
"Did you come from a fancy party?" asked a tall thin man with spiked brown hair and a blue jacket.  
Marge just ignores them as she sits on a stool.  
"Hey good-looking, what'll you have?" the bartender Moe asked.  
"Just get me a beer." Marge grumbled.  
"Whatever you say." Moe said. He hands her a mug. She desperately needs a drink. So she often spends her time in the bar to sulk and forced to endure men trying to hit on her and the whispers of other women.  
Incidentally she does befriend someone at Moe's. A thick woman with brown hair, in a dark gray fur jacket, short pink skirt that reach above her knees, and knee-length high-heel black boots. Her name is Beth. She has deep gravel voice. She has rings under her eyes, a sign of her own hard life. She compliments Marge's fashion statement. The two would often smoke outside of Moe's, catching unwanted attention from leering men and disapproval women. At least Marge has someone to talk to when she wants to confide.

Against her own better judgment, Marge got herself breast implants. She felt self-conscious after hearing the two men who harass her ogle at some rather gorgeous-looking women with much larger chests than Marge. She had a hard time keeping her balance at first, but she soon got the hang of it.

When Lisa came home, she was stunned to see her mother so endowed.  
"Wow, mom! You look gorgeous!" Lisa exclaimed.  
"Why thank you, sweetie." Marge said, while striking a pose.  
"Can I get big boobs too when I grow up?" Lisa begs.  
"Mmm... no, Lisa." Marge said bluntly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you shouldn't change your appearance just to impress anyone."  
"But you did it!" Lisa stated, pointing at Marge's bust.  
"Yeah, but that's different."  
" _How_ is it different?!" exclaimed Lisa.  
"It... well, it... it just _is_ , okay?" Marge was annoyed.  
"You are such a hypocrite!"  
"I am _not_ a hypocrite!" Marge was offended.  
"Yes you are, Marge! You tell me to do good and behave, but you don't follow your own advice! You hate being judge but you do nothing to prove them wrong! Why should I even bother listening to your at all?"  
"That's it, go to your room, young lady!"  
"Fine!" Lisa shouted, she ran to her room and slammed the door.  
Marge shakes her head. She doesn't get it.  
As usual Lisa lays on her bed sulking while looking at the ceiling. Then she decides to listen to her iPod.

Unbeknownst to Marge, Lisa often hangs out at another bar that hires large-breasted women as barmaids. She's friends with the barmaids. She first met them when she befriended one of the girls named Carol. She has shoulder-length light blonde hair. Like Lisa, she has blue eyes. She also wears a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant.

But because children aren't allowed, Carol would have to sneak her through the basement. The other barmaids are very nice to her, they think she's adorable with her spiky hair and in her little red dress. Lisa likes hanging out with them, they're like big sisters to her. Beautiful big sisters. They all wear white tank tops that expose their midriff, short red skirt, matching red high heels, and fishnet stockings.

She enjoys listening to their stories, which involves crazy girls' night outs. Lisa would tell them about her problems in school and at home with her mom. From the way Lisa describes her mom, Carol and the barmaids immediately dislike Marge.

After only two years, Marge has become bitter and cynical as a result. She's just find with it. He accept the woman that she has become. She and Lisa has become distant, before they were inseparable now they're basically just two strangers living in the same roof. She also hates other women. Women who gossip women like her, women who sell themselves and show it off as if they're superior to her, at least in sexuality, and women who make herself feel worthless.

* * *

The barflies in the red and blue jackets are from the Season 3 episode "Dog of Death". They're the two guys who mocked Homer as he dance for spare change.

Beth is based on the female barfly in the "Do the Bartman" music video. She's Marge's own Barney Gumble. Her voice is similar to Marge's voice actress Julie Kavner's real voice.

The barmaid Carol resembles Willy's disguise in the Season 27 episode "Paths of Glory". Carol is just a random name I picked up.


End file.
